


Kickin Ass With You

by BriMarie



Category: Kickin It
Genre: Bobby Wasabi - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Violence, Zombie AU, jack and kim, kack, kickin it - Freeform, kim and jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Zombies had taken over all of North America except for the Yukon Territory, Northwest Territories, Alaska, and Nunavut because it was too cold for the zombies liking. The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy students are some of the few survivors who are trying to reach the north. When Jack and Kim are accidentally left behind, they must work together to meet their friends in the north. But do they really have what it takes?*Jack and Kim Fluff/angst*Setting: California and Alaska 2019
Relationships: Jack Brewer/Kim Crawford, jack brewer and kim crawford
Kudos: 9





	1. Jack's Plan

The virus had started in the southeast of the USA on a cool autumn evening. According to the scientists who were able to study some of the walking dead, the infection was from a diseased rat who had transferred its fungus into human beings through bites. The infection had quickly spread on the east coast of America. Highly populated places such as NYC, Miami, Atlanta, etc. were infected rapidly.

In less than a year, the entire mainland was covered in the walking dead searching for its next victim. Over time, the infected started to travel south of the border to Mexico and Central America. Luckily, zombies could not swim; therefore, island nations such as Hawaii and the Caribbean were safe from the infection as long as there were no infected rats or transported zombies to the islands.

Few were lucky to escape the mainland in time and have found shelter in a foreign country, others have been on the run in the country for months looking for somewhere to stay permanently. Food and water were scarce. Humanity and decency have gone to shit. It hasn't even been a full year of this apocalypse yet, but from the looks of it, it seems like it'll never end or at least anytime soon.

Since California is the most populated state, a lot of people were infected in the major cities. Luckily for the people of Seaford, CA, their population was already pretty small. That doesn't mean they weren't horribly affected by the apocalypse though. A good portion of the town had been infected by the zombies who've traveled from nearby cities. Some were lucky enough to escape, others weren't. The Wasabi kids were one of the lucky ones.

When the zombies invaded, the kids had already been in the dojo safe from all harm. The windows were down since they were about to close, and the doors were locked from the outside. Jerry had been the the first to know about the hell that was breaking loose outside their dojo because he went outside, and had informed everyone before they went back outside.

Since then, the kids and Rudy have been staying in the dojo, and have taken turns to sneak food and water from Falafel Phil's with a buddy for back up. It's been like this for three months now, and Jack was getting tired of these living conditions. There just had to be a way to escape this prison.

Right now, the dojo kids had been preparing to eat some week old falafels that Milton and Eddie had found in the freezer. Jack thought this would be the perfect time to tell them what's been on his mind for quite a while now.

"Hey guys, I've got a crazy thought. Before you object it, just hear me out okay?"

His comment got everyone's attention. "What is it Jack?" Rudy asked. "Well, I've been thinking. We can't possibly be the only survivors out here, and there's gotta be some place nearby that has no zombies or infected rats right?" Jack said. Rudy did not like where this was going. Jack could tell he was worrying Rudy, so he cut to the chase before he rejected his idea.

"I think we should leave the dojo and try to find a permanent place to live; you know somewhere where there's no danger." Jack suggested. Jerry began to choke on his food and the others just looked at Jack like he had just grown an extra head. "Are you insane?! There's no way in hell we could survive out there! We'll get bit the second we step foot out of the mall!" Milton said. Jack expected them to reject his idea since it was a little outrageous, but it wasn't impossible if it were planned perfectly.

"I'm with Milton on that one! There's no way my ass could outrun a zombie!" Eddie added. "I love you bro, but I'm not with you on this one." Jerry said. "I understand you want to leave this dojo since we've all been cooped up in here for three months, but we can't just up and go some random direction until we think it's safe. You understand?" Rudy said placing a firm hand on Jack's shoulder. Kim remained silent and looked into space as she listened. Jack didn't understand, and he didn't want to. He bitterly slid his hand off of his shoulder.

"No, I don't. I can't stomach this place anymore. I can feel myself going insane. There's gotta be a better way." Jack got up from his spot and went to Rudy's old office to check the radio for any more news. It was rare to get any more news on the zombies in the last two months since most of the city had been infected, but the occasional person would say something useful.

Jack has been writing down all the useful things he's gotten from movies and people who've been fighting the dead. He learned that there is a ruthless group called the Junkers who kill zombies and humans that get in their way. He's learned of the few weaknesses that zombies have such as, they aren't big fans of loud noises. It apparently pisses them off, and they go towards the noise to try to stop it. They also can pick up human scent from a mile away. The best way to cover human scent is with tar. Sudden movements are a big no no. And lastly, try not to shoot if you have an option of stabbing to save ammo and to avoid other nearby zombies hearing the gun shot.

He has only killed maybe four or five zombies in the past three months. He killed them all in different ways to practice saving ammo just in case he leaves the dojo. The first zombie he killed was by stabbing it in the head with a kitchen knife. The second, he roundhouse kicked it in the head so hard it cracked it's skull. The third, he used a broken pipe to penetrate its head. Fourth, he used a gun for the first time. Fifth, he used kitchen scissors to penetrate the skull.

He heard some light footsteps enter the door and already knew who they belonged to. "You were really quiet at dinner today Crawford." Jack said not turning away from the radio. Kim crossed her arms. "I came in here to tell you that it's our turn to go to Falafel Phil's for tomorrow's rations." Kim said ignoring his comment.

"I'll be there in a second. I'm just trying to see if there's anymore new updates." Jack said. Kim rolled her eyes. "Jack there hasn't been any updates in weeks. Give it a rest, and come finish dinner." Kim said. Jack ignored her comment and turned to face her. "Do you ever wonder if our families are still alive? What if they're waiting for us?" Jack asked. His question caught her off guard. "Oh uh, well sometimes I do, but what made you think of that?" Kim asked. Jack shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes I just think about what my mom and dad are up to right now if they're still alive." Jack said. Kim has also wondered what her parents were doing at the moment if they survived. "I'm sure they're just fine Jack." Kim said rubbing his arm gently. He rested his hand on top of hers. He always felt so comfortable and safe with Kim around. When they realized how intimate their touch was, they released each other and began blushing.

"I uh will meet you outside in a second okay?" Kim said as she began swiftly walking out the door. "Uh yeah sounds good." Jack said. After she left, he rested his hands on his face. "You looked like an idiot!" He whispered to himself. He picked up his fighting gear and left the office to meet up with her.

"Okay you guys ready to go?" Rudy asked. Kim and Jack both nodded. "Alright y'all already know the rules, so good luck and don't get bit." Rudy said. Kim and Jack got ready to head out. They hunched over and, Kim creeped her head out of the main door. She saw two zombies a few feet from the entrance. "I see two of them. I'll go knock them out while you open the door, okay?" Kim said. He nodded. They slowly opened the door so that the zombies wouldn't hear them approaching.

Jack silently speed walked to Falafel Phil's and unlocked it with the extra key Phil had given them ages ago. Kim crept up behind the zombies and butted their heads together. Once they fell, she shot them both in the head to confirm their death. Jack opened the door for her, and they both went inside. "Well done Crawford, but you know you could've just shot them in the head like a normal person." Jack teased. Kim slapped his arm playfully. "Oh come on, you gotta have a little fun whenever your life has turned into a living hell." She said. He couldn't argue with that.

"I'll check the freezer and you can check the overstock room." Jack said. Kim nodded and went to the room. When Jack opened the freezer, he saw a box of frozen chicken nuggets that were at least two weeks old. Oh well, it was better than starving. As he reached for the box, he heard an animalistic growl from behind a nearby shelf. He automatically got geared up ready to shoot whatever monster was around him.

He saw a male zombie stumble as it slowly approached him. It was almost like it didn't even notice his existence. Jack slowly walked back to a more safe spot so it couldn't reach him if it randomly began to sprint. He accidentally bumped into a table which triggered the zombie somehow. That's when he knew he fucked up. The zombie woke up, looked him deep in the eye, and let out a loud growl. Jack ran to the other side of the freezer trying to think of ways to kill the zombie without using his gun.

In this case, it wasn't best to use his knife because he wasn't close enough to stab it in the head. He wasn't able to think any longer because the zombie was swiftly approaching him. He panicked and had thrown a nearby bag of ice at the creature. The thing stumbled onto its back at the impact, but then something weird began to happen.

It started to hiss at the sensation of ice.

Jack made a confused face. The zombie began to wipe off all of the ice that had gotten on it, and that's when Kim came in and shot the bastard in the head. "Are you okay? Were you bitten?" Kim asked in a worried tone. Jack was still in shock at what he just witnessed, and didn't even notice she had asked him a question for a little while. "Oh uh, yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." Jack said. She helped him up from the ground.

"What were you doing? You could've totally taken him out! What if I wasn't there to stop it in time?" Kim scolded. He rolled his eyes. "I panicked; it happens." He said. "That's not a good excuse because panicking can kill you in this world we live in now." She said. Once again, she was right. "When I threw the bag of ice at it, it flinched as if it burned him." Jack said. Kim was confused by his comment.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He picked up the ice he had thrown at it. "I threw this bag and it acted as if it were going to melt if it touched its skin. I think I found another weakness for the zombies!" Jack said with a toothy grin on his face. Kim didn't know how to feel about this. "I'd have to see it to believe it." She said. She immediately regretted those words. "Bet." Jack said. He picked up two bags of ice and went outside of the restaurant looking for zombies.

"Are you insane?! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Kim whisper yelled. He ignored her. "Just watch." He said. He saw a zombie approaching on his left and slowly walked towards it. Kim was nervous as she watched this dumbass who she cared so deeply for make one of the most stupid decisions of his life. The zombie smelt Jack's presence and began sprinting towards him. Kim didn't know if she wanted to look or not.

Jack threw some of the ice from the bag at the zombie, and the thing immediately started to flinch as if it had touched a hot stove. Kim couldn't believe her eyes. Who would've thought zombies would hate the cold? It seems like they would like the cold since they themselves have cold blood. Jack made a smug look on his face when he looked back at Kim.

"See? Told ya so, and you doubted me." He said. She rolled her eyes. "Just shoot the thing, and let's get the food so we can go home." Kim said. He decapitated it with his knife and went back inside. "You go pick up the chicken nuggets inside the freezer and I'll pick up some bags of ice." Jack said. They both got what they needed and safely returned to the dojo. The others were really confused by the bags of ice Jack was carrying.

"What's that for?" Rudy asked. "I found out that zombies hate ice! Isn't that crazy? I threw some at a zombie and it began to flinch. We can use this to help stall whenever we run out of ammo or something." Jack said. Rudy looked over at Kim to see if what he was really saying is true. She nodded. "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes." She said. Rudy sighed. "Okay, if you say so." He said.

Jack put the ice down in a bucket and went straight to the radio. "This is Brewer 97 calling from Seaford. I just found out a new weakness for the zombies. I repeat, I found a new weakness for the zombies. They don't respond kindly to ice. Ice makes them flinch back." Jack said. He waited for someone to reply, but nothing came. He really didn't expect a reply, but that doesn't mean it was in vain. He set the radio down on the desk.

"This has to be the key to the way out since we can't sail to an island. Come on Jack, you can think of something." Jack said to himself. After a few more minutes, a light bulb went off in his head. "That's it!" He quickly walked into the common area with a grin on his face that attracted everyone's attention.

"Guys! We can totally get out of here! I've got the perfect plan!" Jack said. They all looked at him as if he had an extra eye growing out of his head. "Please do tell." Milton said sarcastically. "The ice is the answer! If they don't like ice, then naturally they're gonna avoid any frozen over place right? Therefore we need to leave Seaford and head north where it's usually cold year around." Jack said enthusiastically.

They all looked at each other. "I don't know man it seems kind of risky." Eddie said. "Listen, I'm tired of doing the same old song and dance here, constantly fighting, and being scared of being bit. We can live in total peace if we were to migrate to a place like northern Canadian provinces or Alaska." Jack said.

The gang started to actually think this was a good idea after hearing it. "You know I gotta admit that at first I was a little iffy about it, but now I think I'm willing to try it out. I'm also tired of staying in this dojo." Jerry said as he walked over to Jack's side. "Great, Jerry is on board. What about the rest of you guys?" Jack asked. Eddie stepped up next.

"You know what? I have nothing to lose. Why the hell not? I'm in." He said as he joined them on the opposite side. Milton was up next. "Awe shucks, I guess I'm in too." He said walking to the other side.  
"Anybody else?" Jack asked. Kim raised her hand.

"Alright fine, I'll join your boy band." Kim said as she walked to stand by Jack's side. He smirked at her. "You're the last one Rudy. What do you say?" Jack asked. Rudy gave him a challenging look for a while. Rudy rolled his eyes and put his arms up in defeat. "Alright fine! I'm tired of living in this hell hole dojo anyways. Put me in coach." Rudy said.

Jack was relieved they were finally all on the same page for once. He pulled out a notebook and pencil and rested it on a nearby table. "Okay if we're gonna do this, we need to plan this perfectly. They're can't be any screw ups or else we'll become the walking dead. ¿Comprenden?" Jack said. They all nodded. Jack began writing. "Okay so here's what we're gonna do..."

***

The Wasabi gang all received they're orders and were ready to go. They had planned this for two weeks now, and they were more than ready to take action. There was no way that they could fail now. First, they would leave in pairs of two. Zombies were attracted to large groups of people since they can smell them all at once, so it was better safe than sorry.

The first group to leave was Jerry and Eddie. They were completely armed and had resources to help them survive including ice in a cooler. They had found the keys to Milton's old Jeep and used that to begin their travels to Juneau, Alaska. Jack had heard on the radio a while back about the city having low zombie rates and useful resources. He also had a cousin who owns a large cabin they'd all be able to fit in. If the cousin is still alive, he will contact them.

The trip was a total of 51 hours of driving, so they also had to make sure they had enough resources to travel that long. They had to use walkie talkies and radios to keep in contact since phones were useless without cellphone towers. The first group left out a few days ago and updated the rest of the group every few hours about their location. So far, they had made it to Portland without stopping for gas yet.

Now it was time for the second group to leave which consisted of Milton and Rudy. They had driven Rudy's old Mustang and lucky for them, Rudy was carrying a few gallons of gas that could last them all the way too the top of Washington. He had given two gallons to Jack and Kim for when they leave before they hit the road. When Milton and Rudy finally reached out, they had said they encountered a lot of zombies and Junkers.

Apparently a lot of Junkers were attempting to steal they're car and resources in the Sacramento region which delayed their time by an hour. The zombies had been jumping on their car which delayed them by another hour. It took team 2 an additional day to reach Oregon. Team 1 had already made it to British Columbia and had only encountered a few zombies in Seattle and a small group of Junkers at a gas station.

Team 3 finally was finally able to begin to head there. Jack and Kim were currently making sure everything was all set so they can soon catch up with the others. "You know what's weird? I'm actually kind of excited to do this trip." Jack said. Kim looked at him skeptically. "Are you serious? No part of me is excited to make a 51 hour drive to a place I've never been before while Junkers and zombies try to kill us." Kim said. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Okay boomer." Jack said. She flipped him off. "Oh shut up, just make sure we have everything we need to get there in time and alive. Eddie and Jerry are already past Vancouver." Kim said. "Come on Kim, there's more to life than just surviving and worrying about zombies. Look on the bright side! We get to see different provinces and states we've never been to." Jack said trying to sound optimistic.

"It'd be cooler if it weren't for our circumstances. It's not like we're aight seeing and taking a spontaneous road trip like we're in some teen romance." Kim said. Jack gave up on trying to be optimistic around her. "Alright fine, you win Ms. pessimistic. Everything sucks. I'm ready to go when you are." Jack said putting his bag around his shoulder.

She grabbed her stuff and tossed him the keys to his truck. "Let's do this." She said. The moment they both stepped out of the dojo, they spotted three zombies slowly approaching them. They didn't want to waste ammo or have to kill any of them if they didn't have to, do they walked as slowly as possible to the truck. They almost successfully made it quietly until Kim accidentally stepped on a loud stick.

"Fuck." Jack whispered. Almost immediately, the zombies heads perked up and began sprinting towards them. Jack unlocked the truck from a distance so they can jump right in. "Dammit Kim! We literally just left and we're already being chased by zombies!" Jack said. She gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice the stupid stick." She said. The zombies were gaining on them and they could hear some other zombies coming from another direction towards them. When they finally reached the car, they both threw their things in the back and practically jumped into their seats.

Jack didn't realize how close one of the zombies were behind him and felt a hand trying to pull him. He began to scream and slap it. "Holy shit its arm got stuck in my door when I closed it!" He yelled. Kim was disgusted by the smell and the sound of bones being cracked from the decaying man.

"Book it! The arm will pop off anyways. Plus, I see some more zombies coming on our left!" Kim said. Jack obliged and pressed hard on the gas pedal. As she predicted, the arm snapped clean off the zombie but it was still twitching. They both looked at it in disgust and were hesitant to touch it.

"Oh my god, that was probably the closest we've gotten to being eaten." Jack said. She nodded in agreement. "I really thought we were a goner for a second." Kim said. "Hey Kim, can you take out the map and my walkie talkie? I need to tell the others we're on our way." Jack asked. She searched for the map, but was shocked to see that it was nowhere to be found. "The hell?!" She said with a worried expression.

"What's up?" He asked. "I can't find the map anywhere. Where did you put it?" She asked. "I put it in the my bag I think." He said. "Your bag was already opened before I touched it. You don't think..." She said. Jack's eyes opened wide in fear. "Holy shit, I might've accidentally dropped the map when we were running." Jack said. Kim slumped down in her seat.

"Well that's just great! Not only do we almost become the walking dead, we don't even have a damn map to help us." Kim said. "Well try to connect with the teams and see how far they are." Jack said. She was in charge of walkie talkies. She looked through both his and her bags and couldn't find those either. "Uh Jack?" She said.

"Please tell me you didn't leave the walkie talkies behind." Jack said already knowing what her answer was. She looked down in shame. "I may or may not have left the walkie talkies in the dojo." She admitted. Jack dropped his head on the wheel in frustration. "Welp, we're just fucked I guess." He said. "Well we still have the radio. Maybe we can have more luck contacting people when we're closer to the north." Kim said trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah true, but that's a big maybe. You know what? Let's just stop by a gas station up the road. They should have some maps we can take. I'm pretty sure the area is desolate of zombies since it's in the middle of nowhere." Jack said. "Sounds like a plan." She said. They rode for a solids 20 minutes to this gas station, and when they got there it seemed as if it had been out of business for years.

"Alright stay in the car. I'm gonna go get the map and possibly grab some things that could be useful for us." Jack said. She nodded and began to tinker with the radio to get a signal. She banged it a few times and began to hear a male voice on the other side. She got excited. "Hello? Can anybody hear me? This is Kim Crawford calling from Seaford, California." She said. It was staticky for a few more seconds before it cleared up.

"Kim? Jack? Are you guys safe?" A familiar voice asked. She smiled when she heard the voice. "Rudy! Yeah we're safe, but we left the walkie talkies and the map at the dojo when we were running from zombies. Jack and I are at an abandoned gas station somewhere on the outskirts of Seaford. He's inside getting a map and some supplies." She said.

"Stay safe guys, try to stay together and let us know what's up. We're in British Columbia now. Team 1 Just entered Alaska." Rudy said. "Okay thanks, talk to you guys later." She said and turned the radio off.

Jack was holding onto to his knife as he looked around the abandoned place. So far, there was no sign of life. He found the area where maps of North America were located and began browsing. He didn't hear the quiet steps slowly approaching him until it was too late.

Suddenly, he felt a rope wrap around his neck and yank his body to the floor. He dropped his knife in the process and began choking. He saw a few masked men surrounding his body. "We got em' boss! What now?" A masked man asked. Another man appeared behind him. He was tall, large in size, and was wearing an intimidating bull skull with paint on it.

"Chloroform him and take his supplies. He could be useful somehow. The King will be thrilled." The boss said. The men tied him up and began dragging him in a large net. Jack felt his consciousness begin to slip away, and the last thing he remembers thinking of was Kim. One of the masked men picked up a gun Jack was carrying.

"Hey, I wonder how good of a shot this baby could make." He said. The man shot a few bullets into the wall which caught the attention of Kim in the truck outside. The boss slapped his huge hand across the man's head. "You dumbass! You could attract the zombies here or maybe some of this prisoners peers. Think!" The boss said. "Sorry sir." The man apologized. They continued to drag Jack's motionless body across the floor to the other exit of the gas station.

Kim grabbed two guns and a knife when she heard the gunshot and ran inside to check on Jack. She was shocked to not see him anywhere in sight. "Jack?" She said. There was no answer. "Jack are you in here?!" She tried again, but it remained silent. She began to panic. She searched the area for any traces of zombies or Junkers, but there was still nothing.

She accidentally stepped on a key chain and automatically realized who the owner of it was. It was Jack's favorite key chain that he got from his dad a while back. She also noticed someone recently spray painted a gang sign on the wall that she assumed had to be the Junkers. She picked the key chain up and held it close to her heart. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes. "Jack...I promise I won't stop until I find you." She said. She put the key chain in her pocket, grabbed a map, and got back into the car.

She drove around the station to see if his abductors could've left any track. Luckily, there were car tracks that lead the opposite way they were going. She booked it. She wiped some of the tears falling down her face. "Please for the love of god don't be dead."


	2. The Warehouse

Jack woke up with his wrist tied above him to a cage that was floating a few feet above the ground. He had a tightly tied bandanna wrapped around his mouth so that he couldn't scream for help. He noticed all of his weapons had been confiscated and for some reason he was missing his shoes. He noticed all of the other prisoners were tied with heavy chains and some of them even had spikes on their chains, but for some reason his were just regular cloth.

He was also shocked that his feet weren't tied up as well. He looked around through the bars to try to figure out where the hell he had been dragged. Wherever he was, he's never been to. It had to have been a warehouse before all hell broke loose. He saw a few other prisoners that were also tied in the same position, but it was clear that they had been there way longer by their dirty and lifeless appearance. He hoped he wouldn't be stuck here long enough to look like one of them.

"Psst! Hey new guy, over here!" A fellow prisoner whisper yelled. Jack observed him for a second. This guy couldn't have been much older than 14. He was scrawny, around 5'4, and seemed to be full of life somehow. Jack looked at him with furrowed brows. "Hi, I'm Rico. You must be very confused right now aren't you?" He asked. Jack nodded. "Yeah well basically you were chloroformed and dragged back here to the Junkers West Coast prison. They basically try to work us to death and if we are either too weak or refuse, we become zombie food. And yeah that basically sums everything up!" Rico said way too enthusiastically.

Jack wanted to die after hearing that. He didn't want to work as a slave when he was literally on his way to freedom. If only he didn't drop that damn map! Jack began to struggle to slip out of the strong ties on his wrist, but it was to no avail. Rico just chuckled at his failed attempts. "Oh you're like every other new guy. They try to escape and they think oh I'm not gonna end up like these guys, but then you do and then you become depressed and realize there's no point in living anymore." Rico said with a smile on his face.

This kid was seriously wayyyy too enthusiastic about this situation. Maybe being here for so long made him start to lose his mind. "You know, I'm the only one who's actually gotten the closest to escaping. Wanna know how?" Rico asked. Jack shrugged. He was gonna tell him regardless of what Jack would say anyways.

"Well as you can tell I'm very small, but what most people don't know is that was a Boy Scout for ten years. I know how to tie and untie knots that not even John Cena could undo. I'm also handy with creating fires and sharp objects. The guards always underestimated me until one day I escaped the cage and made it all the way to the front gate before getting caught. Now they have me extra tied down to the cage, see?" He said lifting both of his legs as far as they'd go.

Jack was genuinely impressed that this little underdog was the only one who was able to make it that far. He wonders if he could do it again if he just had assistance. "Oh yeah I forgot, they totally don't even try to muffle me anymore since I've found a way out of it literally every single time. I can teach you if you'd like." The kid offered. Jack nodded his head. When they break out, he plans on taking this kid with him. He definitely has potential.

"Okay these idiots don't know how to tie knots for shit. All you really have to do is bring one of your arms to your mouth and keep twisting the bandanna until the knot tied area is in front of your mouth." Rico said. Jack began moving his head so that it was right in front of him. He did it more quickly than he thought he would.

"Okay good, next you have to try to untie the knot with your teeth. Try using your canines to get in between the knot." Rico suggested. Jack once again did as he was told. It took him a solid three minutes to undo it, but he was successful. He spit out the bandanna and watched it fall to the ground. He grinned victoriously. "Holy shit that worked. Thanks kid." Jack said. Rico was honestly impressed.

"Wow I can honestly say that you are the fastest learner I've ever met besides my amazing self of course." Rico said. Jack playfully rolled his eyes. "Any chance you remember how to get out of these other ties? If I can get loose, I can find a way out for the both of us. I can usually read people really well, and I can tell that you're a really caring kid, so I wanna help you." Jack said. Rico smiled. "I'd be more than happy too!" He replied.

"Okay first, you need to try to twist your arms around so the knot is in front of you. Kind of similar to the mouth thing from earlier." Rico said. Jack did as he was instructed and was able to put the knot in front of his palms despite how much it burned. "Next, you wanna try your best to untie the knot. I know this is really difficult to do because not even I could do it the first time it was taught to me." Rico said. Jack was too motivated and had gotten too far to quit now.

It took him five minutes, but he was able to break free from the wrapping. He balled up his fist and stretched out his hands to bring his circulation back. "Fuck yeah, I'm free! Thanks Rico! Do you remember how you got out of the cage?" Jack asked. Rico nodded with his contagious smile.

"Sure do. The metal the cages are made out of is a lot cheaper quality than you think. If you push up against it with enough force enough times, it'll eventually start to bend. This part might actually take a long time to accomplish, but let's see what you've got." Rico said. Jack was up for the challenge. Sooner he got out of here, the sooner he would meet the gang and most importantly Kim.

"You got this Brewer." Jack said to himself before he began to run towards the bars. Jack winced in pain from the impact. Rico also winced as he watched this poor man try to escape. "Brewer? Are you Brewer 97 by any chance?" Rico asked. Jack was surprised he even asked. "Yeah I am. How do you know me?" Jack asked as he continued to try to bust out of the cage.

"See that radio over there by the door? I hear reports from you all the time until you randomly just stopped for a few days. You taught me that ice was a weakness for zombies which was pretty useful advice up until when I got caught." Rico said. Jack was happy his messages were helpful for at least one person. "Glad to help." He said.

He continued to create a large enough dent in the cage as he could, and he was starting to make real progress. He was shocked there were no guards that heard all this commotion. Rico just watched patiently. After 30 minutes, Jack finally made a big enough dent where he could slide through. His body was aching from the constant pain from him throwing himself at the bars for half an hour.

"Holy moly, you did it Brewer! Now all you gotta do is jump a few feet below and grab those keys sitting by the door to unleash me." Rico said. "Will the key also release the other prisoners too?" Jack asked. Rico shook his head. "Nope I'm the only one who's key those belong to since I have the most advanced cage." Rico explained. It made sense to Jack.

He jumped a few feet below from his cage and strolled through the hall of prisoners. As he looked at some of their faces, he noticed that they all were branded and every single one of them looked at him sympathetically. This kind of made Jack eerie, so he stopped looking at them.

He grabbed the keys and jumped high enough to reach Rico's cage. Jack successfully unlocked the cage and released Rico of all of the metal holding him down. Rico got up and stretched whenever he was finally free and smiled up at Jack. "Wow, I can't believe you pulled that off! I'm hella impressed. We could be partners and crime Brewer." Rico said. Jack laughed.

"I already have my partner in crime. Her name is Kim, and I was taken from a gas station whenever I last saw her. I hope she's alright." Jack said in a worried tone. Rico rested a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine Brewer. We can try to find her with the radio. She had a radio right?" Rico asked. Jack nodded. "Good, so don't feel so down yet. Who knows? She could be on her way now to come and save you." Rico said. That made Jack feel a little better.

"You're a pretty badass kid, you know that?" Jack said. Rico smirked. "I know. Now stop flirting with me and let's get the hell out of this dump." Rico said. "I couldn't agree more." Jack said. Jack jumped down first and caught Rico when he jumped down. They both ran to the exit and grabbed the radio and two guns that were left hanging on the wall for the guards. Jack kicked open the door.

"Let's get out of here." 

***

Kim had been driving for a solid hour now. Wherever they took Jack was the total opposite way to their destination. Her radio has been staticky since she left the gas station, and she hasn't seen any sign of life. She was just hoping that Jack was still alive and well and hopefully not being too tortured.

She saw two silhouettes in the distance that appeared as a man and a woman. She got her gun ready to shoot just in case they were a threat. The people turned around when they saw her truck and began waving frantically. As she approached them, she noticed their faces immediately and smiled.

"Oh my god, is that Phil and Joan?!" She asked no one in particular. She noticed those faces anywhere and she stopped the truck for them. "Oh thank you miss, we are so grateful. You have no idea what we've been through." Phil said clearly not registering who she was. "Phil and Joan, it's me Kim Crawford from the Wasabi Academy remember?!" Kim asked excitingly. They both squinted their eyes at her before realizing who she was.

"Oh my god, you're alive! I'm so happy to see you!" Joan said. She hopped in the car and gave her a big bear hug. "I'm happy you guys are still alive too! How long have you guys been out here?" Kim asked. Joan looked at Phil. "Geez I don't know maybe three months now? I lost track of time since my phone died on me." Joan said. "Well hop on in Phil. You guys can come with me and the rest of the gang to Alaska. There's no zombies there apparently." Kim said.

"Oh the gang is still alive too? That's great! And yes we'd be more than happy to join you guys." Joan said. Phil just nodded. He was a lot quieter than Kim remembered; he must've gone through something truly traumatic over the past few months. She started the car up and began following the tracks. Both Joan and Phil began to get worried when they realized what direction she was headed.

"Hey I'm not sure if you knew but the right way is the other way you came from." Joan said. "Oh yeah I know that, I have to go save Jack first from the Junkers before we head to Alaska." Kim said. The other two's eyes practically popped out of their heads. "Jack was captured by the Junkers?!" Phil asked. Kim nodded. "Yep I've been tracing these tracks for like an hour now. Have you guys encountered them before?" Kim asked.

"That's an understatement." Phil said. "What do you mean?" Kim asked. "Joan and I were prisoners of the Junkers. They caught us both a few days after the apocalypse occurred. We were one of the few that passed the test, so we became warriors for them by force. We both were the first few people to ever escape the warehouse. We've been traveling for over a week now with no food. We luckily encountered a small pond for water but that's about it." Phil said.

Kim was horrified. If they went through all of this, that means Jack most likely will too if he's not already. "Oh my god, that's awful. I'm so sorry that happened to you guys. I'm impressed you guys were able to escape. The leader must've been ruthless." Kim said. Kim noticed both of them made poker faces. "What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"The leader calls himself the King of the Junkers. He is ruthless, powerful, manipulative, and deviant, but they are not what you think they'd look like at all which is why it's so easy to get caught. That king is straight from the pits of hell." Joan said. Kim was confused. "What do you mean?" Kim asked. Phil slowly leaned in close to Kim's face.

"It's a kid."

***

Jack and Rico were strolling through the surprisingly quiet halls of the warehouse. Jack didn't know why, but he felt really uncomfortable by the lack of security in this place. It'd seemed like it was too easy to escape that place. Why weren't there any guards anywhere near the cages? That's one of the main places they should be. They finally reached the last door that would make it to outside. Jack sighed in relief.

"Well kid, this is it. We're finally getting set free." Jack said proudly. Rico smiled up at him. "Yeah we did it! I can't believe we got this far without any guards coming for us which is how I escaped so easily the first time, but I know for a fact there's some on the other side because that's how I got locked up again." Rico said. "Not this time little dude." Jack said.

"Before we go out there, I just wanna say that I really mean it when I say we can be partners in crime, and I'm glad you can trust me well enough. I really hope we become companions after this no matter what happens out there." Rico said. Jack looked at him weird, but let it go. "Sure kid. Now get geared up cuz we're gonna cause a lot of bloodshed." Jack said. He pushed the button that opens the door and saw a series of guards facing towards them standing at attention.

It almost seemed like they were waiting for them. Suddenly he heard the radio begin to work. "Jack?! Jack? Can you hear me?" A familiar female voice said. Jack grabbed the radio. "Kim! It's me I'm at a warehouse the Junkers run. I'm not sure where exactly it is but I know that much. I have a kid with me who needs our protection. Hurry up!" Jack said.

"Kid? Jack run away! That's not just some kid. That's the King-

Rico snatched the radio, smashed it on the ground, and shot it just to overkill. Jack was completely shocked by his actions. "Who the hell are you?" Jack asked slowly backing away from him. Rico slowly looked up at him and smiled the most evil and menacing grin he'd ever seen on a human being.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself." Rico said with a completely different tone of voice. He snapped his fingers and one of the guards rested a large drape on his back and a bull skull on his head. "I am the goddamn King of the Junkers, and you shall either side with me or become zombie bait. Choose!" Rico demanded. Jack couldn't wrap his head around this.

"I don't understand what's happening." Jack said. The King rolled his eyes. "You are one of the few many that have succeeded the test of strength by freeing yourself and me from the cages. You will either be one of my warriors or you will become one of those ghastly prisoners. It's your decision." The king clarified. Jack couldn't believe he fell for this scheme.

"I'd never in a million years join your gang of pussy ass bitches." Jack said. The King sighed in disappointment, but didn't really change his facial expression. "Such a shame Brewer. You broke the all time record for the fastest person to escape. Sucks that all of your talents will be waisted. Take him to the colosseum." The king ordered.

The guards picked him up, put a bag over his head, and dragged him to a dark room. "He really had potential. It's a shame to see him get mutilated by zombies." The King said to himself as he watched the guards tie him up to a pole. After the guards were done tying him, the King ordered them to leave the room so that he can talk to him in private.

"I usually don't tell enemies of the my gangs how they're gonna die because seeing their shocked and petrified faces brings complete joy and excitement to me, but for you I think I'll be generous." The King said. Jack rolled his eyes under the bag of his head. "I'm ever so grateful." Jack said sarcastically. "As every peasant should feel when a king speaks to them." The King said.

"Are you gonna tell me what you're gonna do to me, or are you just gonna taunt me?" Jack asked. The King smirked. "You will be tonight's show. We haven't had a good zombie feast in a few weeks, so your death is very much anticipated by me and my followers." The King described. Jack was glad there was a bag over his head because the King would've seen his nervousness.

"You're bluffing." Jack said. "Am I? Do I seem like the type of King that would bluff? Of course I'm telling the truth. The one thing I never lie about is telling people how exactly I am going to watch them tear limb from limb until their lifeless body is completely unrecognizable as the zombies devour you whole. Really brings a smile to my face." The King said.

Jack grimaced. "Kid what the ever living fuck happened to you to make you this evil?" Jack asked. "I think I've had enough chat time with you. See you on stage in 15 minutes. I'll be the handsome man sitting front and center watching your horrified face." The King said right before he left.

Jack struggled to get loose from the chains on him. After he struggled for 10 minutes, he eventually gave up and just hoped Kim was on her way to get him.

***

Kim booked it after she heard the radio go staticky. She already knew the King had got a hold on him and was trying her best to not cry. Joan and Phil were getting horrible flashbacks as they remembered walking this exact trail. "I'm sorry you guys have to come back to this awful place, but we need to save Jack from the child demon." Kim said. They nodded.

"They're gonna take him to the colosseum. That's what they do with the people who refuse to join. We're very close to the warehouse now; we're probably roughly less than a mile away. We need to make it before the countdown starts so he doesn't become zombie dinner." Phil said. Kim finally let a single tear fall from her eye. There's no way in hell she'd allow that to happen to the man she's been in love with for years.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to him, and that's a promise." She said. They soon arrived at the warehouse and were confronted by a few guards at the front. They all geared up and bravely stepped out of the truck. The guards all aimed their guns at them ready to shoot if they did. Kim refused to show fear.

"You guys ready for this?" Kim asked the other two. They both nodded aiming their guns at the guards. Kim readied her gun.

"Let's kick some Junker ass."


	3. The Breakout

The guards and Kim were at a Mexican standoff both not wanting to fire first. Kim didn't have time for this; Jack is on death row and she needs to save him before it's too late. Joan seemed to have had a sixth sense with Kim because she fired at one of the guards. "I was tired of waiting!" Joan said.

"FIRE!!" One of the guards ordered. They begin shooting at the trio. Kim was shocked that none of them have gotten shot yet. "You guys shoot like stormtroopers!" Kim taunted. The trio began shooting as many guards as they could, and was able to completely wipe out all except for three of them.

They had gotten close enough to the guards that they could physically fight them. She didn't want to waste anymore ammo for later. "Come on pussies, fight us like real men." Kim challenged. They all smirked because they thought it was going to be an easy fight. "You're on blondie." The largest guard of the three said. They all dropped their weapons and began swinging.

Joan still remembered the minor training she got from the Wasabi dojo a while back and used them on the man she was fighting. She successfully brought him to his knees and broke his neck with her bare hands. She let out an animalistic cry when she snapped his neck as if she were a lost boy.

Phil did as best as he could from the fighting techniques he watched from movies and the dojo kids. He had also embraced some new moves after becoming a warrior for the Junkers. Phil was able to break both legs and the nose of the man he was dueling with a technique he learned from one of the Bobby Wasabi movies.

He then kicked the man in the gut which caused him to fall on top of a very sharp spear killing him instantly. Phil let out a victorious yes in a whispered tone.

"Kim, you need any help?" Joan asked as she watched Kim fight to the death. Kim ducked a punch the man threw at her. "No, keep going! Grab some of the weapons and radios and find Jack. I'll be fine." Kim said mid fight. The other two nodded and did as they were told.

The man managed to pick Kim up and drop kick her straight in the gut. She felt the wind get blown out of her, and thought that she was going to die at the hands of this monster without any of her loved ones around him. The man hovered over her with a evil smug look on his face.

"You and your friends may have killed my men, but you sure as hell won't win. The King is powerful and he will rule all of North America, and there is nothing you can do about it." The man said. The man pulled out a machete he was hiding in his cloth.

"You're wrong. Evil always loses in the end, and there's one little thing you didn't realize." Kim said gripping her stomach. "What's that?" The man said. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve too." She said. She suddenly whipped out a small hand gun and shot him right in the chest. The man fell to the ground on his back in pure shock.

"You said you wanted to fight man to man. You tricked me!" The man said. Kim slowly got on her feet and hovered over the man with the same smirk on her face that he gave her. "You don't bring a knife to a gun fight." She said. He was about to say something, but she shot him square in the head before he could finish.

"Well, that was gory. Time to find the other two and catch up." She said. She picked up a few weapons before heading to the Colosseum. What she didn't know was that she didn't kill him instantly. The man weakly reached for his walkie talkie to say his final words.

"The girl...she's coming... for the prisoner..." The man said weakly right before dying.

***

The guards had gotten the dying guards message and immediately alarmed the other Junkers and the King. "Find them. I already know where they're heading. Don't let anyone that's not a Junker in or out. Bring them to me when you receive them." The King said. The guards did as they were told.

The King checked the time to see how much longer until the show started. He had thirty minutes until he watched Brewer be eaten. He decided to have some more fun with the prisoner. He walked back to the room that Brewer was in and brought a radio with him. Jack heard that someone was in the same room as him.

"Kim is that you?' Jack asked hopeful. The King laughed evilly. He found his hope hilarious. "Oh Brewer, you are so stupid. You must be slowly going mad being locked up in here in complete isolation with a bag over your head." The King taunted. Jack sighed.

"What do you want fuckface?" Jack asked bitterly. "That's no way to talk to a king peasant." The king said agitated. "You are no king to me." Jack said. There was no point in pretending to respect him since he was going to die within the hour.

"I just came to tell you that your little friends are being hunted by my men. They've already killed my front gate guards, and I will not have anymore bloodshed of my own crew. When they are caught-''

"They won't get caught." Jack interrupted. The King rolled his eyes. "When they get caught, they will join you in the zombie feast show tonight. I decided to let you in on some of the action as punishment for denying my offer. You will listen to the sounds of my men beating your friends through this radio. Goodbye Brewer, this will be the last time we talk." The king said as he exited the room.

"Shit!" Jack swore to himself. He was glad he had a bag over his head because then he would've seen the pure fear on his face when he heard that Kim was in trouble. He was also curious who she was with whenever the King said friends. He heard the radio begin to speak.

"Kim we are currently near the Colosseum. I'm not sure if the guards no we're here or if you can even hear this message, but I just thought that you should know. Phil and I are going to get Jack don't worry. Hope to see you soon. Bye." Joan said. Jack recognized her voice immediately.

"Joan? Phil? They're alive! They have no idea that they are being tracked down by the other Junkers. Also, Kim is all alone." Jack said. "I've got to get out of here. They need me." Jack said. Jack began to squirm in the chains he was in until he heard the door to the room being banged against.

The banging continued until the door was completely to the ground. He was confused why the guards kicked the door down instead of simply opening the door. "Jack?" A familiar voice said. Jack faced towards the voice. "Kim?" He said. She smiled and ran up to him.

"Jack! Oh my god, I thought I lost you. I'll get you out of here." Kim said. She took the bag off of his head first. Jack gave her a concerned face. "Kim they know you're here; they know all of you are here. We have to warn the other two before they get captured." Jack said as she continued to break the chains on him.

"Okay, we will try to find them, but it'll be hard without contacting them through the radio." Kim said. She finished completely breaking all his chains. He stretched and looked down at her lovingly. "Thanks Crawford. You saved my life." He said. She blushed. "I'd do anything for you." She said. They didn't even realize that they had been slowly closing the space between them.

"Jack, you in here?" Joan said as she walked into the room. Both of them jumped away from each other and blushed. "Oh hi Kim, you beat us here. Hopefully I wasn't interrupting anything." Joan said innocently. Phil noticed that they indeed were having a moment, but there was no time for romance in the middle of a battle.

"Guys I think I hear some guards coming. We need to go." Phil said. "You're right let's go." Kim said. She tossed Jack her handgun to defend himself, and they all ran off. "The Junkers know that you all were in here. They've been tracking you guys down and knew you were close to the Colosseum." Jack said. Joan and Phil were shocked by this information.

"On the other hand, it's really nice to see you too are still alive. I've missed you guys." Jack said trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah you too kid." Joan said. The heart to heart was quickly ruined when a group of guards came around the corner blockading the exit. They all turned around to run away, but another group of guards blockaded them on the other side.

"Shit." Jack said under his breath. He couldn't think of a way out. One of the Junkers lifted up his walkie talkie. "Sire, we've got all of the intruders. What shall we do with them?" The guard asked. "Bring them to the stage. There's no point in trapping them in a room where they'd eventually escape. We will start the show effective immediately. Tell the others the event is starting. I'll be waiting in my throne." The King ordered. "Yes sir." The guard said.

"Alright guys lets round them up and head to the Colosseum." The guard said. The Junkers behind them pushed them with their weapons to move forward and they did. "Don't you think it's a little sad that you guys take orders from a goddamn child? He hasn't even hit puberty yet. I bet he still doesn't know where babies come from!" Kim said. One of the guards gave her a light tase to her back as a warning.

"Ow what the hell man?" She responded rubbing the area on her back. "You shall not talk ill of the King." The Junkers said robotically. She poked her tongue out at him like a child and continued to walk. "Okay but in all honesty, how the hell did a middle schooler build an entire empire? Did he threaten you guys or something? Like how does this happen?" Jack asked. If he was going to die tonight, then he could at least get a few of his questions asked. The guards seemed hesitant to answer the question which confused him more.

"Look I'm dying tonight so does it really matter if we know how he took over?" Jack said. The guards looked at each other and shrugged. "The kid is a master of many fighting techniques and has a lot of knowledge about explosions and weapons from his training in this underground boot camp his father sent him to before the apocalypse. Apparently his old man wanted him to be a human weapon and tyrant and that's what he's become." One of the guards explained. Jack didn't find this satisfying.

"That still doesn't explain why he has so much power over such a large group of people." Jack said. "He threatens the Junkers to do his work for him by forcefully injecting explosive chips into our bodies whenever we weren't looking. If we don't do what he says, he will blow us up." The guard said. Jack and the others looked at him sympathetically.

"That's awful." Jack said. The guard shrugged it off. "That's enough talking. We're almost at the colosseum." The guard said. The other Junkers opened a large door that lead to a large stadium where a bunch of rowdy Junkers were awaiting their arrival. The King was ironically the only one who seemed completely calm and humane despite being the biggest monster there. Jack scowled at him.

The Junkers tied the four intruders up on four poles. Jack looked at the man who told him the story. "You don't have to do this. We can try to take the chips out if we take the king down. Just let us go." Jack pleaded. The man genuinely looked like he felt bad for them. "I'm sorry it had to be this way. You were a good man." The guard said patting his shoulder before he left off the stage.

The King rose and tapped his staff against the ground three times. The rowdy crowd grew silent immediately. One of the Junkers gave him a mic. "Good evening my fellow Junkers. As promised, we will have a zombie feast after a long few weeks. I think we have well deserved after a fine work over the past month. But today is special. Today not only do we have one intruder, we have two former traders of our society, and the intruders girlfriend. It's like winning the lottery!" The King said.

The crowd began chanting and cheering on. The King signaled for them to settle down. "Now we shall not wait any longer because something tells me they'd find a way out if we gave them enough time. Guards, open the pit!" The king ordered. The pit opened and a large group of zombies were revealed under the four intruders. The intruders all looked down in fear at their very soon demise.

Joan looked at the three people she was surrounded by and smiled. "Well it's been a nice ride with you guys. It's a shame it has to end like this, but at least we ain't gonna die as a Junker." She said trying to make the most out of it. The others smiled. "Yeah you're right Joan. At least we get to die knowing we tried everything we could, and we're dying with people we care about." Phil added.

"I'm happy too see you guys one last time, and Jack I just wanted you to know before we die that I've been in love with you since freshman year. I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm glad you're one of the last faces I'm going to see before I die." Kim said with tearful eyes. Jack looked at her lovingly.

"Kim I've felt the same way for so long. Sorry I had to tell you in this condition. I love you too and I'm also glad you're one of the last people I will get to see. Goodbye Joan, goodbye Phil, and goodbye Crawford." Jack said. All four of them began to get emotional, but didn't want to show it in front of all the Junkers and the King. The King rolled his eyes at their heart to heart.

"Ughhhh boring! Love and kindness is a useless emotion that leads to death like you idiots! I'm tired of looking at them alive! Guards begin the countdown!" The king ordered. Large numbers began to play on the screen starting from 10. The Junkers began saying the numbers out loud on the screen.

"10!"

Jack and Kim looked at each other with love in their eyes. They wanted to be the last people they saw.

"9!"

Joan and Phil looked at each other and smiled. They were glad they were together one last time before their untimely deaths.

"8!"

The King was so into the countdown he didn't notice that there were the other intruders that were inside the Colosseum waiting to attack.

"7!"

The King also didn't notice that some of the intruders were dressed as one of the guards beside his throne.

"6!"

The guards and other Junkers didn't notice that some of the intruders in disguise had killed all of the guards behind the curtain and the ones controlling the stage.

"5!"

Jack and Kim were now whispering sweet nothings to each other to try to comfort the other about their upcoming death not realizing the intruders.

"4!"

Joan and Phil saw that some of the guards were being taken down behind the curtain in a blind spot from the King and the other Junkers, but decided to be quiet about it.

"3!"

One of the intruders in disguise revealed themselves to Joan and Phil who were watching them take down the enemies. They were both shocked and happy to see them.

"2!"

The pit slowly began to close again which the King only noticed since he was so close to the stage. "What the hell is going on?!" He yelled, but the audience didn't hear him over their own chanting and war cries.

"1!"

Suddenly, the lights of the Colosseum go out. The sound of the stage closing and a few footsteps can be heard. The crowd began to become reckless. "Can someone please find out what the hell is going on here?" The king asked. The lights turned back on soon enough, and when the King looked back at the stage the intruders were gone. He became as red as a tomato from pure anger.

"JUNKERS FIND THEM AND DECAPITATE THEM! GIVE ME THEIR HEADS!!" The King demanded. The Junkers have never seen the King this angry before. The two guards beside him remained still which confused the King. He smacked both of the guards upside the head.

"What do you guys not speak English anymore? I said kill them, or shall I activate your chips?" The King threatened. The two guards took off their bull skull masks and raised their weapons to the King. "Aren't you a little young to be a dictator?" The intruder said with a smug look on his face. The King wasn't familiar with this intruder. "Who the hell are you two?" The king asked.

"My buddy over there is named Milton David Krupnick, the one behind you is Jerry Martinez, and I am Rudy motherfucking Gillespie. You will remember my name." Rudy said. The King laughed at him. "Over my dead body." The king said. Rudy shrugged. "As you wish." Rudy said. His comment wiped the smirk off the King's face immediately. Milton pistol whipped the King and put metal handcuffs with spikes around his wrist.

"Let go of me you fiends! Junkers attack them!" The King ordered. They were about to until another intruder appeared from the stage. "Not so fast! In my hand here is the button that would set off all of your chips. I will use it if you even bother to lay a finger on either of them." The intruder said. "And who the hell is this loser?!" The king asked angrily.

The intruder took off their mask. "Eddie, friend of Jack Brewer. We came back down after we heard over the radio that you were keeping them hostage." He explained. The four main intruders and an additional one appeared on stage fully equipped with machine guns and machetes. "I swear this is like a convention for clowns in my own Colosseum." The king said. "If you follow us out of here, we will have no hesitation on blowing your members up, you understand?" Jack said. The King hated being the one who lost on a bargain.

"You don't have the balls." The King said. Jack smirked. "Try me." Jack challenged. Jack and the King had an intense staring competition that the Junkers and intruders were invested in since their lives depended on it. Jack rose his finger over the button and was slowly motioning to press it before the King rose his hand to stop him.

"Fine dammit! You can walk away, but no promises we won't try to find you and demolish you and your posy of fools." The King said. Jack looked at his friends to see if they were satisfied with his conditions, and they all smiled evilly and shook their head. "Nah, that's not good enough. You have to die by the hands of your people so that they can be free of your rule and the Junkers can be disbanded." Jack said.

The King was shocked by his terms and conditions. "You're a mad man!" The King said. "Yeah well I learned from the best." Jack said motioning to him. "Take it or leave it." Jack said sternly. The King shook his head. "No, I'd rather you kill my subjects than me. I am their superior and I shall live and reign forever!" The King said. Usually the King hears a round of applauds and cheers when he says something, but this time it was dead silent.

He turned to look at the crowd of Junkers behind him. "Why aren't you applauding? I am your king! You shall react to my victorious speeches and rants whenever I say." The King said. Kim smirked. "Looks like we don't need to threaten to kill them after all. You seem to have made the wrong decision." Kim said. "They'd never harm me." The king said. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." Joan said pointing behind the king.

The King looked at the direction she pointed and was stunned by the swarm of Junkers running towards him at full speed. He knew he was a goner. There was no running away from over a thousand people who heard you say you would let them die if your life were at stake. "Oh fuck." The King said.

The first few men that could get their hands on him picked him up with ease. They began stripping the expensive and good quality clothing off of him until he was in his underwear and t-shirt so that he would feel exposed and cold. "What're you doing? This is inhumane and insulting!" The king said. Two of the men brought the squirming boy to the stage and tied him to one of the poles.

"Please god no don't do this! I didn't mean it okay. I was just playing around. I'm just a kid!" He tried to justify. The Junkers cheered the other men who were tying him up and preparing him for a horrible death. "You know when I was a kid, playing around just meant playing tag with your friends. Not causing mass genocide and slavery on innocent people." Kim said sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You will all pay for this one day! You cannot kill royalty. I will reign forever and I will reign in the after life! You'll see! You'll all see! You can't kill me! I will destroy you all!" The king said. The Junkers didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth. Eddie opened the pit of the zombies. The King looked fearful as he looked down at his near death.

He never in his life imagined that he would be the one over the pit. "Any last words?" Jack asked. The King got teary eyed and looked at the crowd of Junkers with the little dignity he had left. "See you all in hell." He said in a menacingly low tone. "Will you do the honors Jerry?" Eddie asked handing him the button. "Hell yeah I would, Woooooo!" Jerry responded. Jerry pushed the drop button, and the Junkers went wild as they watched their former king be eaten alive.

The Wasabi gang looked away in disgust. "Oh god, how can they even look at that and not cringe?" Kim asked. "Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Milton said as he watched an arm get eaten. "Let's get the hell out of here. Wasabi gang is out!" Rudy said. The Wasabi crew grabbed their belongings and additional supplies before heading out.

Eddie placed the button that controls the explosive chips on the stage for the Junkers to decide what to do with it. They just hoped that the Junkers wouldn't continue to be inhumane monsters anymore, and they hoped they wouldn't try to follow them.

They stole three of the vehicles from the front of the warehouse and began traveling north directly behind each other so that they don't get separated again. Jack, Kim, Rudy, and Milton were in one car. Jerry and Eddie were in one car while Joan and Phil were in their own.

Jack and Kim were sitting next to each other not realizing they were holding hands. "I can't believe we made it out alive." Kim said. The rest of the people in the car with them agreed. "How did you guys even find us and also how did you guys get here so quickly?" Jack asked.

"Funny story actually, when Kim didn't reply after I asked for an update when you guys stopped for a map, I immediately turned around. There's no way I was going to let you guys die. Something told me that the Junkers were the ones who took Jack, and I was right. I told Team 1, and they turned around to come and save you guys." Rudy explained.

"That still doesn't explain how you got here so fast, especially team 1." Kim said. Rudy made an embarrassed face. "Well you see, we may or may not have lied about being near Canada." Rudy said. "Why would you lie about that?!" Kim asked angrily. Milton turned around in his seat.

"We actually got lost in the Sacramento area and were forced to turn around by Junkers, so we really weren't all that far. We began travelling back to Seaford when you had told us about you stopping at a gas station. Rudy here was too embarrassed to admit that we had been forced to turn around so he lied to y'all." Milton explained.

"Rudy we would've understood if Junkers were trying to harm you. You didn't have to lie. I'm glad they did though because we would've been zombie dinner right now, so I guess I'm not that mad." Jack said. "Yeah sorry guys, but at least we're all together now." Rudy said.

"Well that doesn't explain team 1 though." Kim said. "Oh yeah, they thought they were in Canada, but they were actually in Crescent City. They got lost and accidentally ended up going south towards Seaford. That's what happens whenever you make Jerry drive high on edibles and Eddie falls asleep so he can't monitor him." Milton said.

"Yeah they told us about it through our radio and said they were sorry for being stupid and we told them that you guys were in trouble. They immediately met up with us at the same gas station that you were taken from." Rudy said. "We followed the tracks from behind the station and found you guys." Milton added.

Jack and Kim were genuinely impressed. "Wow guys, I never thought that I'd be happy about your stupidity, but in this case it saved us so thanks." Kim said. "Anything for the happy couple." Rudy said. Milton chuckled while Jack and Kim blushed. "We aren't a couple." Kim said.

Rudy and Milton did not believe them for one second. "Sure Jan." Milton said. "Yeah and I'm Lebron James." Rudy said sarcastically. "You guys are literally holding hands and have been giving each other googly eyes for years; I'm not tryin' to hear it." Milton said. "Plus, literally everyone heard that confession you guys made when you were about to die." Rudy added.

They both had great points that left the couple speechless. The pair looked at each other and smiled. "They're not wrong you know." Jack said. "So what do ya say?" Kim asked. "I say that we shouldn't waste anymore time since our lives could literally end at any moment." Jack said. Kim nodded. "I say that sounds like a good idea." Kim responded.

"I say you guys should stop flirting and kiss already dammit!" Milton said. The pair laughed and finally kissed each other a gentle yet passionate kiss. "Finally!" Rudy said. Milton turned on their walkie talkie. "Yo you guys, Kim and Jack finally kissed." Milton reported. A lot of finally's and yeses could be heard from various people through the walkie talkie. Kim and Jack rolled their eyes.

"Yeah yeah we get it. Shut up." Kim said. They went back to kissing and the two in the front made grimaced expressions. "Ew I said kiss not eat each others faces!" Milton said. "Save room for Jesus!" Rudy said. They both gave them the middle finger as they continued to kiss. "This is going to be a long drive." Milton said.

***

Three days later they all made it to Alaska with very little zombies chasing them. They had only had a problem in the Seattle area where 15 zombies jumped on top of their cars, but they easily ran them over. They saw the welcome sign to Juneau and smiled. "We made it guys! And not a single zombie in sight since Vancouver. We're in frozen paradise." Rudy said into his walkie talkie. Shouts of joy could be heard through the walkie talkie.

They traveled 15 miles into the city before reaching the cabin of Jack's cousin. Jack got out first just in case she was still there. There had been no sign of life in the house. It was completely desolate, but the condition of the cabin was perfect. He looked at the calendar on the wall. It hadn't been updated since 2018 which means they probably weren't coming back. It also would be able to fit the whole gang. Jack was upset his cousin was most likely dead, but happy that they had a place to live.

"Guys it's safe to come in. My cousin hasn't been here in over a year. Welcome to your new home." Jack said in the walkie talkie. They all got out of their cars and entered their new home. They all were amazed by the size and condition of the cabin. "Wow it's perfect for us. How many rooms are there?" Joan asked. Jack thought about it for a moment.

"There are 10 bedrooms and two of those rooms are master bedrooms." Jack said. "I call dibs on one of the masters!" Joan said and she ran to the stairs. The others also joined her in the fight to get the best room except for Jack. Kim made it up the stairs before everyone and claimed the main master bedroom as Jack and hers.

Kim ran back down the stairs to get Jack. She saw that he was just standing in the living room admiring the view. She smiled at him. "Babe you look like an old man looking out the window like that." She teased. He chuckled. "I'm just stopping to enjoy the view. We haven't had time to actually appreciate anything for months." Jack said.

"Yeah I understand. I got us the main master bedroom with a balcony. It has a gorgeous view that I know you're gonna love. Wanna come and check it out with me?" She said. He turned from his position and smiled at her. "I'm coming." He said. He followed her up the stairs with a pep in his step.

The Wasabi gang remained in that cabin for the rest of their days. They became even closer with each other and even celebrated holidays like the old days. They made the best of a horrible situation and was able to make a family. They couldn't imagine life with anyone else, and they were ready for the next chapter of their lives. As long as it was spent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and kickin' it with me :)


End file.
